Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, wearable devices, sports devices, health devices, medical devices, and navigation devices, may be powered by one or more internal batteries that may be charged by connecting the batteries via a physical cable or a wireless charging apparatus to an external power source. The operation of charging may generate heat, which may be undesirable.